U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,051 describes a tool socket for a combination hammer drill. The tool socket has a tubular main body in whose interior the drill bit is accommodated so that it can be moved along its axis. Locking elements engage in the interior and secure the drill bit against falling out. Moreover, the tool socket has ribs that engage with corresponding grooves of the drill bit in order to transfer a torque from the tool socket to the drill bit. The ribs are made of a sintered hard metal and are inserted into the main body as inserts. The sintered hard metal is very abrasion-resistant. The ribs are secured in overlapping holes drilled in the main body. Adhesives, a press fit, soldering or welding as well as laser welding can all be employed to achieve a durable fixation.